


Retrophile

by kimmie_babie



Category: Kpop - Fandom, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: M/M, gay shit tbh, he's a shitty ghost who forgot to go ghost when he chased hobi and fell out a window, he's gonna be a fluffball, history major!yoongi, hobi's a ball of sunshine when it comes to yoongi, i'll add more tags as i go along, jimin's such a cocksucker oml, jungkook's an angsty hormonal vampire bitch, mom can i please keep taehyung tho, nAMJI N, namjoon's the reason the science wing has to but new glassware every other week, okay but this is set during the 'fire' era, okay but what even is park jimin, okay but yoonmin is the main ship in this, pun intended tbvfh, seokjin majors in art and claims he's a masterpiece, taehyung is such a party animal
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-09
Updated: 2016-06-10
Packaged: 2018-07-11 08:38:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7041127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kimmie_babie/pseuds/kimmie_babie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Retrophile = Someone who is obsessed with past eras/ideas.</p><p>Min Yoongi, a transfer student to Infernum, majors in History. Usually a quiet learner, he's always asked upon by his new instructor about facts he already knew. Or so, he thought he knew. This causes arguments with classmate Jeon Jungkook, a charming young man of the dark sorts.</p><p>He befriends a decent young man named Jung Hoseok, who appears to be in a good'ol natured quarrel with, who Yoongi notices as the school's bully, Park Jimin.</p><p>There's that one wild party boy, Kim Taehyung, who's obviously gay and flirts with Yoongi's History Rival™, Jungkook.</p><p>There's that sweetheart, Seokjin, who Yoongi understands as 'that one lowkey gay mom friend.'</p><p>Not to mention that one quiet dude who breaks everything in the Science wing; Kim Namjoon.</p><p>After what seems like a normal week, one incident causes confusion to sweep Yoongi into a whirlpool of paranormality.</p><p>"Okay, but, tell me that you're legit shitting me, right now."</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Infernum

**Author's Note:**

> okay, but i've had this idea for a while + i've been putting it off bc i don't want this to suck, so please be kin d  
> ahhhhh  
> enjoy ??

It had been a long day. Our protagonist, Min Yoongi, had been on a public transport system; the city bus, line 7, for 13 fucking hours. This completely gross, mobile prison facility was taking Yoongi to his new home. Well, what will be his new home, for like, eleven plus years. The dude wanted to be a historian; he couldn’t complain about living at a school in order to do so, could he? Well, with a name like ‘Infernum,’ he’d probably love it. He lived in a chaotic hell from birth, so a classier version, mixed with his love for history, wouldn’t be so bad.

**Oh, if only he knew what was in store for him.**

In fact, there was no turning back, now. For his bus was pulling into a docking station, similar to the ones in big cities like New York, NY, or Tokyo, Japan.

When he climbed down the steps, luggage in tow, some College Freshman, who looked younger than Yoongi himself, mentioned how ‘We must be on campus!’

“No shit, Sherlock. Guys, back up, we have a genius over here!” Yoongi spoke with a game-show-host-like attitude, rolling his eyes as he flicked the dumbass out of his way.

“Dude, what the fuc—” The Freshman began, only to stop as a young woman passed his line of sight.

Men. They just don’t understand the phrase ‘keep it in your pants.’

Yoongi wondered how his experience at Infernum were to go, as he made his was over to an elevator to the surface of Earth, once again.

 _‘When the fuck did we even go underground? Also, convenient to have a fully functional elevator to bring up luggage. I can imagine it now. My mother telling me to not act up, because this place could be my life. ‘It’s a keeper!’’_ The male sighed, quickly thinking up a scenario of his mother complementing his choice in schools.

This is that part in the story where he goes to the University’s office, gets his dorm key, and searches for it for 84 years. Thankfully, though, he was intelligent enough to ask for his key, and a tour, when he was accepted and the University did an ‘Open House.’

After unlocking his new home, he left his luggage in the living room and wandered around; no one else was set up, yet. He knew he had a roommate, but had figured the probable cause the dumbass wasn’t here yet, was because he was lost.

This gave Yoongi ample time to unpack, getting his room, and all his comfort items placed in the small apartment. Also, this gave him a chance to claim the biggest room.

“Haha, fucking idiot won’t get much of an option of where I sleep, now, eh?” Was the last thing that came from the silver haired male, before he plopped on his made bed for a long deserved catnap.


	2. Boom, Clap, the Sound of Our Lives.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yoongi might already want his roommate to have a near death experience.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i've been kinda suffering from writer's block, but i'm getting through it with the help of my memether, zepp.  
> Can I Like, Dedicate This AU To You, Bc I Know You Also Like Yoonmin.  
> \+ idk where i'd be going with this story without your help.

The sounding of an explosion, nearby, jerked Min Yoongi from his peaceful — more or less — nap.

As soon as the silver haired male opened his eyes, he was greeted by a crooked picture frame. Thus, causing him to — though, sluggishly — walk out of his room, and make his way into the kitchen.

There, he was met with a black smoke plume, swirling in the air, as if they were those shadows you’d see in horror movies.

With a croak, a slender figure appeared through the smoke, crouched down to the floor and hanging onto the kitchen's island counter for dear life. His roommate, no doubt.

“Well, it’s the first day on campus for us Freshman, and you already fuck up the apartment. Good goin’, uh…” Yoongi trailed off, realizing he has yet to learn his roommate’s name.

“Namjoon.” The teal haired, pale figure started. “I’m Kim Namjoon, your roommate.”

With a roll of his dark brown eyes, Yoongi replied with a smart attitude. “No, I thought you were my mother, coming from Daegu, South Korea.”

He sighed, “Dumbass.”

This caused Namjoon to become quite curious, for her didn’t know of a ‘Daegu, South Korea.’ All he knew was the world in which he lived, Inferos. Also, the nation of Caedis, District 4, in which he was birthed and raised.

“Where’s this ‘Daegu, South Korea’ place at?” The younger male's eyebrows knitted together in thought, pondering this — what he believed to be — fictional place.

Yoongi gave him a look of complete idiocy, mixed with unmasked irritation. “South Korea, you fucking dingbat. Daegu is my hom—”

At that moment, a knock sounded at the front door. With distracted attention, Namjoon made his way over to it, peering through the classic peep hole, before opening said crafted piece of wood.

“Ah, it seems to me that you’ve finally met your roommate, Mr. Min!” A gentle voice pipped, making the male scrunch his nose in confusion.

Since when did Yoongi know this — fairly handsome man, he had to admit — blonde that was standing in his front doorway? Maybe from Orientation?

“Ding! Ding! Ding! You guessed right!” The man nodded, “And if you can’t seem to remember my name, it’s Seokjin.”

 _‘Ahhh, Seokjin, the one I already deemed as the probable gay, mom-like friend.’_ Yoongi gave a small grin, both in greeting and amusement.

With a short, daggerish glare to Yoongi, Seokjin cleared his throat as he smiled at Namjoon. This confused Yoongi, to a whole new level.

“Anyways,” he paused, “I’m a fellow classmate, who is on the Welcoming Committee, so I thought I’d stop by and check up on you boys.” Seokjin spoke, “I’m glad you two have finally met. Namjoon here doesn’t talk to others, often, so I’m a little surprised it was that easy for you to even get his name.”

Yoongi just shrugged, “Well, blame his… Whatever the fuck _that_ was…”

This comment made Namjoon give a sheepish smile, as he turned away from the two older males.

“Yeah, well, this happens quite often. So, please, bare with it?” Seokjin’s silent plea made it across to Yoongi, who noticed the worried smile on the elder’s face.

“As long as he does it when I’m _not_ sleeping.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm really glad that after this, i shouldn't be suffering from writer's block, anymore.  
> i plan to update regularly; maybe 2-3 times a week ??  
> Don't Be Expecting That, Exactly.  
> but, i'll try my best.  
> i want this to be an ongoing series for a bit, so if i'm still with it when school starts back up, don't expect a ton.  
> i'm going into my junior year of high school, + i'm majoring in the sciences, with chemistry + forensics.  
> I Need To Stay On Top Of My Studies, Hahah.  
> but, please, do enjoy the chapters to come !!

**Author's Note:**

> min yoongi, you sarcastic asshole.


End file.
